And My Ships ALWAYS end up being together'
by ShipperInna15
Summary: "And BTW i ship you 2 which means you two need to end up being together at some point.."blonde girl smirked.. "Why?"confused brunette asked.. "Cause my ships always end up being together!"blonde smirked again...


_A/N:Hii everyone...It's me again...After trying to make Yu-Gi-Oh GX story i decided it's best to start from something i am familiar with..So i decided to make a story about Martin Mystery..Actually about MartinXDiana..I just ship them hard-core..Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 1.:Old friend..**_

Martin,Diana,Java and Billy (in a human form) were at Airport...Martin was very exited..His old best friend is coming back from Japan...

He missed her so much..

"So Marty,when is your coming.."Billy asked rubbing the back of his neck..

Martin shrugged.."I don't know..I just hope soon.."he again glanced at the crowd full of people..Than he saw her..

"There she is.."blonde boy yelled pointing at the good-looking blonde girl..She was looking at her phone so she couldn't see Martin or anyone..

When she looked up her face made a huge grin..She pulled her luggage and ran to them..

"Scarlett!"Martin yelled with happines in his tone..When 'Scarlett'was just a little in front of him he picked her up and twisted her around..

She laughed.."Martin Mystery put me down this instant.."

When he put her down she hugged him again and Billy and Java came to meet Martin's old friend..

Everyone was exited except Diana..She never met Scarlett cause she moved when Martin was 5..

When Scarlett came to her,Diana looked up..

"Hi!My name is Scarlett..You must be Diana..Martin talks about you a lot..I am glad he finally has a sister to keep him from trouble..."blonde girl smiled ..

Diana looked at her from head to toe..She has long really wavy hair with big curls at the end..Her bangs were aside..She blue eyes..She was wearing a simple white shirt,black jacket,skinny black jeans and black high heels..Diana needed to admit..Scarlett is VERY good looking

She didn't looked like a girl that could be mean as hell,or that could be a jerk like her dear step-brother..

Scarlett raised her eyebrow and she smirked.."Don't leave me hanging.."Diana snapped out of her thoughts..Blondie was still holding her hand for Diana to shake it..The brunette giggled and shook Scarlett's hand...

"So for how long are you staying?"Martin asked while unlocking the door from his and Diana's house..

"That's the second part of surprise...I am moving back!My mom stayied in Tokyio because of her job but i am getting back..I will be living at my sister's house until i graduate.."Scarlett grinned..

"Scarlly!That's fantastic!"Martin tried to hug her,but she put her hand on his cheast and stoped him.."How many times do i have to tell you...STOP CALLING ME SCARLLY!"Blonde girl yelled at him...

Martin rubbed the back of his head.."Sorry.."he chcukled..

Scarlett rolled her eyes..They sat for hours just talking..Scarlett knew everything about 'The Center',about M.O.M. and the rest of things...At first Diana was rage at Martin for telling everything to her but than she found out that Scarlett also is working for M.O.M. and that M.O.M is acttualy her aunt..Diana was shocked that M.O.M is somebody's aunt...

Scarlett decided to spend the night there cause she was just too lazy to go home...

After couple hours everyone was in there own room and Scarlett was in Martin's..

"So did you found a girlfriend,lover boy?"female blonde asked..She sat on his bed...

He glared at her.."No not yet.."..Scarlett rolled her eyes.."What about Diana?You 2 look so CUTE together..Especially when you fight.."

Martin widened his eyes.."She is my STEP-SISTER!"

" _STEP_ is the main word Marty!"Sacrlett said lifting her index finger in the air..

Martin raised his eyebrow .."You can't ship me with my step-sister Scarlett!"

"Of course i can..And i will!"blondie said while exiting his room..

Scarlett knew Diana is jealous of her..And she understud it..But still there is no need..She and Martin are bestfriends and nothing more..

Scarlet knocked on Diana's room door..

"Come in.."a feminim voice said..Scarlett opened the door.."Hello!"

"Hi.."Diana said obviously not so happy..Scarlett raised her eyebrow..

"Can i talk to you?"she asked the brunette..Diana nodded..

"Why are you jealous of me?"Scarlett said..Diana widened her eyes.."I am not..I just don't like when girls flirt with Martin.."

Last sentence made Scarlett laugh.."Me?Flirting with Martin?"

Diana frowned..Scarlett calmed down.."Listen..Me and Martin are JUST friends!We NEVER dated!And we will NEVER date!He is yours!"Blonde girl smirked..

"What?WE ARE SIBLINGS!"Diana blushed..

Female blonde smirked.." _STEP_ is a main word..You two are not blood related..And BTW i ship you 2 which means you two need to end being together at some point.."

The brunette gave Scarlett a confused look.."Why?"

"Cause all my ships end being together.."Scarlet answered exiting Diana's room leaving Diana speachless..

'What if she is right?What if i do have feelings for Martin?NO,NO,NO HE'S YOUR STEP BROTHER DIANA FOR THE GOD SAKE!But he is my _STEP_ brother..Step is a main word...Maybe Scarlett is right!NO DIANA!'Diana thought..She was so confused..

But Scarlett was right for one thing...

Diana was jealous of her and Martin..But she didn't knew why...

 _A/N:So guys i hope you liked 1st chapter..And i hope you guys like Scarlett!She is my OC and from now on in this story she is one of the main characters!_

 _If you have any questions ask in review,but please no hate!If characters are 'Out of character' trust me i know but this is just a begining..I will put more Martin in next chapter,but for now enjoy in this one..._

 _Bye my peeps!_

 _~Inna_


End file.
